Moon, Sun, and Star
by Gingersplash of Time
Summary: What if there had been cats near sun-drown place, and not just rocks and waves? Oceanclan, Desertclan, and Forestclan. Moon is a kit in Oceanclan when she hears a chilling prophecy: When the sun comes out from the cloudy night, the moon will guide the star's light until the end of the darkness. Could this contain her friends Star and Sun? Can the Clans provide them with an answer?
1. Allegiances & Prologue

**_Authors Note-_Hello, My name is Gingersplash of Thunderclan. I am new to Fanfiction, having just browsed stories on here. This is my first fan fiction, about three clans ****that live near the Sun-Drown place:Oceanclan, Desertclan, and Forestclan. Takes place at time as Last Hope. Please be patient with me if I mess up or make a mistake. This chapter is just the Allegiances. **

**Read & Review!**

Allegiances 

Oceanclan

Leader  Seastar-large white tom with long claws and blue eyes

Deputy Turtle Tail-brown tom with green eyes  
Apprentice (Conch)

Medicine Cat Coral's Blaze-orange she cat with pinkish paws and amber eyes

Apprentice (Lagoon)

Warriors Ocean's Sigh-dark grey she cat with dark blue eyes

Hibiscus Storm-red she cat with yellow eyes

Rock Stripe-brown tom with black and brown stripes

Shark Claw-silver tom with white spots. Mate to Surf Feather

Octopus Spot-ink black she cat with dark eyes

Apprentice (Typhoon)

Sun's Fire-golden orange tom. Mate to Shrimp's Flight

Barracuda-muscular grey tom with black stripes and paws. Former loner

Cloudy Night-black she cat with white splash over eye, silver ear tips, tail tip, underbelly, and dark blue eyes

Tide Pelt-black tom with orange eyes

Ripple's Claw-dark grey tom with green eyes. Mate to Wave Curl

Coldfur-creamy white tom with amber eyes, the son of Seastar

Falcon's Cry-light grey brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentices  Conch-light red she cat with cream spots. Mentor Turtle Tail. Crush on

Typhoon

Lagoon-tan tom with blue green eyes. Mentor Coral's Blaze

Typhoon-grey, black, silver, and white speckled tom. Mentor Octupus

Spot. Crush on Moon

Queens Shrimp's Flight-bright red she cat. Kit (Sun-red ginger tom with yellow eyes and a white chest, paws, and ear. Crush on Star)

Wave Curl-dark and light grey she cat with green eyes. Kits (Reef-grey and white tom with green eyes, Flipper-dark grey tom with black stripes, green eyes, crush on Dolphin, and Moon-silver tabby she cat with white chest, paws, ears, and tail, green eyes. Crush on Sun and Typhoon)

Surf Feather-silver she cat with blue eyes. Kits (Dolphin-light silver blue she cat, crush on Flipper, and Star-beautiful long legged dark silver she cat with silver spots and light blue eyes)

Elders  Crill's Tooth-large reddish brown tom

Orca Call-black and white she cat with silver face

Wind Fall-small brown she cat

Shell Fur-golden tom with black tail tip

Desertclan

Leader Desertstar-small sand colored she cat

Deputy Coyote's Run-handsome brown tom with pointy ears

Medicine Cat Nightfall-black she cat with yellow eyes

Warriors Dusk Flight-brown she cat with blue eyes

Mountain Stream-dark brown/ginger she cat with 1 blue, 1 green eye

Iguana's Stripe-black she cat with yellow eyes and orange stripes

Sand Fall-large golden tom

Bush's Fur-scruffy brown tom with green eyes

Cactus Spike-light brown tom with green eyes. Mate to Oasis Whisper

Dry Fur-red tom with darker paws

Gecko's Leap-small dark grey she cat

Hot Claw-handsome long legged golden tom

Queens Oasis Whisper-pretty golden brown tabby she cat. Kits (Adobe-silver brown tom with orange eyes, and Breeze-golden she cat with blue eyes)

Crack Foot-light grey she cat with blue eyes and broken foot. Kits (Clay-red brown tom, and Cricket-light grey she cat with minty green eyes)

Elders  Camel's Pelt-dark golden brown tom with arching back

Dune Cloud-black she cat with green eyes

Heat's Wave-small sandy tom

Forestclan

Leader  Foreststar-large dark brown tom with green eyes

Deputy Running Cloud-dark grey she cat with violet eyes and silver ear tips, tail tip, and underbelly. Mate to Foreststar. Daughter of Fog's Breeze

Medicine Cat Redwood-red brown tom with feathery tail

Warriors Bark Fur-black tom with tabby stripes

Pine's Whisker-ginger tom with yellow eyes

Spruce Tail-dark brown tom with blue eyes

Apprentice (Fern-silver she cat)

Owl's Flight-wiry brown she cat with yellow eyes

Wolf Claw-grey tom with lighter spots and paws

Deer Leap-light fawn colored she cat, blue eyes

Apprentice (Badger-black and white striped tom)

Fog's Breeze-white tom with dark grey eyes. Mate to Sequoia Feather

Queens Sequoia Feather-long furred golden she cat. Kit (Glacier-creamy white furred she cat with dark blue eyes)

Willow's Ash- tortoiseshell she cat with blue grey eyes. Kits (Rowan-fiery red tom with darker stripes, and Buck-brown tabby tom with torn ear, crush on Glacier)

Elders Tundra Fire-golden brown she cat with ice blue eyes

Hazel's Pelt-brown she cat with amber/hazel eyes


	2. Ch 1 Oceanclan with new eyes

Chapter 1:

Moons POV: Seeing OceanClan with new eyes

I opened my eyes. I was sitting in a dark space with a rocky ceiling and other cats. I looked to my left and saw four kits, talking and sharing tongues. One of them was the most handsome red ginger tom I had ever seen( though I'd never seen a tom )with yellow eyes and white paws, ear, and chest. A rough tongue licked my head and someone cried, "She's awake! Wave Curl!" Behind me was a grey patched she cat. "Do not worry little one, you are in the nursery, after being in a coma for almost four moons. I am your mother Wave Curl." She purred. Her green eyes were comforting. "These are your brothers," she went on, "Reef" pointing her tail at a grey and white kit, "and Flipper," to a dark grey tom with black stripes. They both shared my mother's green eyes. I finally found my voice, choking out, "What is my name?" Wave Curl's purr grew louder. "You are Moon, my sweet." I did look like a moon. I was a silver tabby with white ears, paws, and tail. Speaking of which, a fluffy thing behind me caught my eye and I started to chase it. Another queen, a silver, nudged me to the other kits, saying, "Play with them. Such fitting names!" She added to my mother. I stumbled, sitting between a she cat a little darker than the queen, Surf Feather, and the tom I saw before. My pelt prickled with anticipation as eyes turned my way. "Umm, hi," I began, "My name is Moon. Wave Curl is my mother." The she cat to my left excitedly said, "I'm Dolphin. Welcome!" I didn't know then that Dolphin would soon be one of my closest friends in the future. The ginger tom purred, "Hello. I am Sun. My mom is Shrimp's Flight." Dipping his head to a bright red she cat in the shadows. I was about to speak to him when my brother, Flipper, yowled to go outside to search for some Warriors to bug. "Hehehe." I knew that Flipper was crazy. "What about Star?" Dolphin gulped. "We can't forget about her. My sister," she said to my confuse look. "Star," Reef called softly. A beautiful dark silver she cat stood up. Her light silver spots shimmered, and her blue eyes seemed open and trustworthy. She padded over to Sun and he smiled. A dark feeling rose up inside of me. Was this jealousy? I wondered, shocked. As we came out, I realized that the nursery was inside a cave on a rock wall. It was very windy and the air smelled salty and wet. Other caves circled in around in a U-Shape. In front of me were large rocks, with water sometimes pouring over, while a narrow opening let water pour into tide pools. My voice caught in my throat. "What _is_ this place?" "That is the sun-drown place, or as we call it, the ocean." A new voice said.

**Authors Note: Which pairings do you like the best?**

**MoonXTyphoon**

**ConchXTyphoon**

**MoonXSun**

**SunXStar **

**May Starclan be with you [until the next chapter at least]! Read and Review!**


End file.
